


Nerds [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'Nerds' byvassalady:Darcy walks in on Helen and Jane wrapped up in work.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	Nerds [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nerds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791363) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



Cover by podfic_lover

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u3r389aix0uhc9q/%5BThe%20AvengersxThor%5D%20Nerds%20HQ.mp3?dl=0) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HzHE3bJqiwyJdQYPN-4O49vKNoNEQc03/view?usp=sharing) | [Mediafire](https://download1505.mediafire.com/l5jbk0bhpsbg/ckzoyofgazhv3mg/%5BThe+AvengersxThor%5D+Nerds+HQ.mp3)
  * **M4B:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7pc2bac2rrxbswd/%5BThe%20AvengersxThor%5D%20Nerds.m4b?dl=0) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17VmQhbgzm4DDDbnPsTxc3ShfkbMWR0bp/view?usp=sharing) | [Mediafire](https://download1319.mediafire.com/icne348rt54g/i7083trogqm4y0u/%5BThe+AvengersxThor%5D+Nerds.m4b)

## Size

  * **MP3 & M4B:** 2.6MB  


## Duration

  * **MP3 & M4B:** 1:33min

  
---|---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
